The Sun of the League
by Ciel Black018
Summary: After being told that he was going to be kicked out from the mansion, Ryohei got confused on what to do. Fortunately for him, he received an urgent phone call from Shoichi saying that something had happened in the Vongola branch in Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Justice League. They are already owned by their respective owners already.**

_**Chapter 1: An Extreme Meeting**_

"EXTREEEEME PACKING UP‼!" Ryohei screamed as he started packing all of his important belongings in his small bag since according to him, a man should have as little as belongings as possible. As he was busy with his packing, his phone suddenly rang startling Ryohei a little bit. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that Shoichi was calling him. He then immediately answered the phone thinking that something important has happened.

"Hello to the EXTREME Shoichi!" Ryohei shouted making the person at the other side at the phone cringed at the loudness of the voice.

"Hello to you too, Sasagawa-san." Shoichi replied in his very timid and shy voice of his.

"What can I EXTREEMELY do to you Shoichi? Do you need some help?" Ryohei asked still in his loud voice.

"Well, it's just that I received some call that the Vongola branch in Gotham city is under attack by a villain name Joker." Shoichi said in a very worried tone since people inside the branch might get hurt.

"WHAT! I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND! How could some clown-man EXTREMELY cause chaos on that branch? I thought that branch is one of those branches that are EXTREMELY tough since it has survived one the fights between Mukuro and Hibari? If they survived, then I'm sure that they could survive all the tricks of clown man." Ryohei said making Shoichi sighed in relief that Ryohei wasn't as extreme as he was when he was still a teen. Though the sun guardian still lacks understanding and needed more common sense as any of the guardians are. He is still an idiot after all.

"Well, that clown man is very dangerous, Sasagawa-san. He is a villain known in Gotham city and he might do something to the people there. Clown man might make the people there angry and we know what will happen if there might be another fight after what you had done?" Shoichi said making the sun guardian widened his eyes and shiver a bit at the thought when Tsuna saw another destroyed facility. No doubt he'll become angrier than before.

"What should I EXTREMELY do Shoichi? We had to stopped clown man before the people there declared war on him especially since **that** person hadn't fully recovered from the mental torturing Mukuro accidentally placed on him." Ryohei said in a concerned voice as he remembered some poor unfortunate victim which happened to be the boss in that branch. He got accidentally caught in one of the illusions that Mukuro made and was placed in at the mental asylum for 5 whole months. He just recently recovered and had the tendency to be insane and become a crazy maniac whenever he had a tantrum. All in all, he acts just like Xanxus though not as extreme as him.

"Well, we had to stop clown man before he does something he might regrets. He might be super villain. But, Alfero-san is very scary than any super villain if he gets very angry." Shoichi said referring to the boss of the Gotham Vongola branch. "You had to hurry up. A pilot is now waiting for you at the rooftop-Oh wait! I forgot that there is now no rooftop since you had destroyed it. Good thing that I placed my base underneath the mansion so deep that you won't destroy it as well." Shoichi said as he mentally whooped for joy. "Now let see," Shoichi added as he looked from his computer on the other side. "Oh! Here it is. He's waiting for you just outside the forest." Shoichi said as he gave a cheerful smile to Ryohei. "I had already packed your suitcase which contains the detailed information of your mission. Good luck, Sasagawa-san!" and with that, the line went dead as Shoichi disconnected the line.

"I really didn't understand the mission very much but it might be EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he quickens his packing more in order for him to get started on his mission already. He was really excited in meeting more strong people in the future. The fact that these people he was going to meet was Supers. When he was done with his packing, he ran hurriedly to the outside almost bumping Gokudera with his enthusiasm.

"Hey watch it you Turf-top!" Gokudera shouted as he proceeded his way to Giannini's room.

"Didn't see you there TO THE EXTREME, Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted as he continued to run outside. When he had finally made it out outside, he then looked at the mansion for a while as if he was memorizing every detail of it but knowing him, he would definitely forgotten it. But at least he tried, after all, he wouldn't be seeing the mansion for a long time. Never mind the fact the he would be only gone for three whole months. Once he was done looking at the mansion, he then went to the plane that was waiting outside the forest just as Shoichi had said to him. The plane started and was now on the air. Ryohei, who only there kept his grin all the while thinking of the many strong people he would definitely meet.

**'I have to recruit them to my unofficial boxing club! They would be an EXTREMELY good addition to it!**

**DATE CREATED: September 30, 2012**

**A/N: **Short chapter but this was the only thing that came on my mind. Next chapter would be long so you don't have to worry. So I made another story…big deal! I had tons of story to type anyway. I blame my mind for creating many new stories that I really want to see. So I really hope you like this‼


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE AND KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN…**

_**Chapter 2: In the Midst of Chaos**_

"Extreme Driver! Can you please EXTREMELY drive the car faster? I need to extremely go to my destination as fast as possible to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted making the driver more annoyed and irritated at the white-haired man behind him as time flew by. He had been shouting at him very loudly ever since he had arrived at the airport and he was positively sure that he was slowly becoming deaf which is not really a good thing. Also, the driver was already driving as fast as he could. If only the job description said about having to go deaf in this job then he wouldn't take it but then he needed the money to survive this city and the his employer was nice and very polite though his voice needed to tone down. But, who was he to complain. He was his boss while he is just a driver so he did the only possible thing that any sane person do in front of their employer. He shut himself up and kept his complaints to himself while thinking that life isn't fair and will never be.

Ryohei was in a hurry. It had already been 30 minutes since the call from Shoichi again telling him that the Gotham's Vongola branch boss was captured by Joker. Then again, Ryohei wasn't really surprised at that fact since the branch in there was one of the weaker ones then it will be obvious that some villains might attack it especially since the Vongola is the most powerful company in the whole world, the Wayne Company being second. He just hoped that the branch is still standing. He really doesn't want to deal with Angry Tsuna again especially since he was still mad at them for destroying his paperworks.

"You have got to be kidding me." Superman said as another trap was activated in the Vongola headquarters Gotham Branch. They have been alerted that one of his friend and co-hero Batman's rival was attacking the building. Batman, who was listening at that time immediately, sprang to action with the excuse of beating Joker though in all honesty, he was only just getting information about the company in the inside. Afterall, no one, not even one in the entire Justice League force or the government had known of this company until it emerged. The company had just recently risen up and in the span of just 3 years had taken the position at the top. It was very weird. I mean, the company was rumored to be very old but why did they had never heard of it anyway. It was just like they appeared in thin air. Speaking of which, the company had too much security at their disposal. It didn't have securities like any other companies should but it did have many booby traps and not just normal traps mind you. Each trap activated was very dangerous. It's like their boss here was some kind of paranoid person that just got out of some hellish trauma that he had recently got. It was even harder than Batman's security to his cave which is really something since Batman's security is really tight. Speaking of Batman, it seems that he is still in front of the computer trying to crack the security so it won't activate again and therefore move forward to find Joker, Batman's nemesis.

Never had Batman been this frustrated but the firewall in the computer is really hard to crack. There were tons of traps everywhere that they were having trouble dodging it. They can take care of it since they were heroes and they had already been is much worse situations than the traps being activated but the traps seems to be everywhere and every time they spend on dodging their attacks, Joker might be torturing people just so he can gain information in the leader of Vongola. The leader of Vongola or also known as Vongola Decimo, this was the only information he only acquired as he done his research when they had risen up. But really, almost everyone knew of it already so it really wasn't new. He was frustrated that's for sure and he was tempted to just destroy the place but unfortunately, he might be responsible for destroying properties. Just because they are heroes doesn't mean that they aren't responsible for the destruction of properties that they had accidentally destroy at their missions. They had to pay for the compensation and he really don't want to pay for this building. First of all, it would be an insult to his pride that he had to pay for his company's rival by using his money and secondly, he don't want to know how much money he had to pay with these building alone. He doesn't wasn't to take the risk. Anyway, the firewall was starting to tick Batman. He swore that whoever made this, he just hope that he will continue to live once he sees that person.

Meanwhile, far away at the Vongola Main HQ, a certain blonde head person sneezed.

**'Hmm…someone must be talking about me. Must be Lambo!'** He thought. Just as he was going back to his work, A.K.A sleeping, an alarm beeped making him jolt up fully awake.

"Someone must be trying to break the Gotham Vongola Branch. Oh well, it is one of the weakest firewall after all." He muttered bit then he remembered something. "Oh yeah, someone was attacking that branch. Maybe I should take a look." Spanner said. As he was about to see the intruders, he noticed something very disturbing.

"Why am I talking to myself?" He asked then shook his head. It was not the time to think of random stuffs like that.

He then proceeded to opened one of the cameras in that room. When he saw the people who were trying to crack his firewall, he whistled. Never thought he would see the great Batman and Superman trying to crack his firewall. He then turned on the sound so he can hear what they are saying. He grinned. He really loved his machines. They are so useful in this kind of situations.

"So, have you done it already, Batman?" Superman asked.

"No not yet! This firewall is really hard to crack." Batman replied with a gruff.

"But we had to hurry. Joker might have the information right now by torturing those men. We had to save them before it's too late." Superman said as he took a glance at his surroundings.

"We had to turn off the securities first even just for an hour. We can't go on with these traps always catching us off guard." Batman said.

"Oh? So you had troubles with the traps?" Spanner asked as he raised one of his brows.

"Who's there?" Both Batman and Superman said as they heard the voice.

"Oops. Didn't mean to let them hear me. Hey! At least I'm not talking to myself anymore. You know, I envy you heroes. You had the power needed to protect people while keeping your sanity and common sense intact. Only the Vongola Decimo had kept his while all the people here have lost theirs though I wonder if they have one to begin with." Spanner said as he thought back at the times that they did at the mansion. Then he remembered what had happened hours ago and sweatdropped at this. "Guess they don't"

"Stop talking nonsense and tell us who you are!" Batman said as he reached for his weapons.

"Relax. I'm not an enemy. I work for the Vongola and am just a worker here. I heard that you had troubles with the securities here so I might just think that I'll give these to you. Wear these and the securities will not attack you wherever you are but it will be deactivated after one hour and you can't reactivate it again." Spanner said as he used one of his inventions to send the gadgets to them. **'Actually, it was to be tested tomorrow but who cares. I might as well try it today!'** Spanner thought as sent the two gadgets to them.

"Why are you helping us?" Superman asked warily. Afterall, it is not very normal to see a person helping you out of the blue not unless they have some hidden evil intention to you.

Spanner just stared at Superman's face at the monitor. It seems that the superheroes are cautious. That was really disappointing. That means all those comics and TV shows that he had watched about heroes being reckless were false. That means that they were lying. He will never read comics and watch those TV shows ever again. But first, he had to help these heroes stop the villain until Ryohei comes. Afterall, Tsuna won't be happy when he heard that some kind of insane villain infiltrated one of his companies and had made the boss there insane for the second time. It was not pretty.

"Well, to tell you the truth. These gadgets are still in testing and what better way to test it out with you. Don't worry those things wouldn't blow up. Well Good luck!" Spanner said and with that he disconnected the line. He didn't wait for the reactions from the heroes and just prompted himself in watching them from the video.

"This is gonna be great. It's much better than watching those lying cartoon superheroes on TV. Now where is my popcorn?" Spanner said as he looked around for said popcorn.

"Can we trust the guy?" Superman asked as he looked at the suspicious gadget that he was holding. Said gadget looks some kind of brooch. It really wasn't that big so it is really unnoticeable that is if you are wearing a suit and since they were wearing their superhero outfit, then it was sure to stick like a sore thumb.

"We don't have any choice. Joker is still in the move out there and this thing here will be only active within one hour. We'll worry about that guy later on. Now come on, let's go." Batman said as he started running towards the door.

"Okay then." Superman said as he too started running besides Batman. As the two heroes searched for the villain, another person was having an extreme discussion.

"Are we EXTREMELY there?" Ryohei asked again making the man more frustrated than ever.

"Yes sir. I can almost see the Vongola Gotham Branch." The driver said.

"That's EXTREMELY great! Just drop me here driver-san. I think I'll EXTREMELY run from here." Ryohei said as he pumped his fist. He was so excited to the extreme that he failed to hear the driver saying that it is still a mile away and the only reason he can see the building was because it was freakishly big.

The driver was still protesting but then thought that this might be his chance to ditch his loud mouthed boss. He grinned inwardly**. 'It's his problem now. Not mine.'** The driver thought and with that he stop the car and watch as his boss got out leaving his luggage and only carrying his suitcase with him. The driver just looked at his employer in a confused manner.

"Uhmm..sir? What about your luggage?" the driver asked as he pointed at the luggage at the back.

"Well, bring it to the building. I have to EXTREMELY do something inside so…" Ryohei said not bothering to finish his sentence.

The driver sighed. **'Guess, I'm still not off the hook yet.'** He thought. "Okay sir!" he said. **'Though I'll be the one waiting for you there. You can never be fast enough to a outrun car!'**

"That's EXTREMEMLY great! See you again driver-san!" Ryohei shouted and with that started to run so fast that in a matter of 15 seconds he was gone.

"Didn't see that one coming." The driver said as he started the engine to catch up to his boss.

**Date Created: October 31, 2012**

**A/N: **Yes. Finished‼ Well, it seems that I didn't got any review with these story and is not that popular as my other ones but who cares‼ I'm loving this‼ I'm gonna finished this and won't stop until my imagination becomes dry. I'll be honest with you, I haven't watched Justice League for years so yeah..I really don't know what will happen next. Anyway…thanks for those who followed and favorite this…I really appreciated this‼

BYE‼ SEE YOU SOON‼


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND JUSTICE LEAGUE. BUT I DO OWN MY IMAGINATION!**

_**Chapter 2: 2 Underwear Man and a Clown-man**_

"So you had finally found me, Batman." Joker said as he laughed creepily. "And it seems that you had brought the great Superman with you. Well, this is new. Where's your little Robin anyway?"

"Shut it and give up now, Joker. Stop doing whatever you are doing already." Superman said while he readied himself. He can't let his guard down with this man. Batman always told him to be always cautious whenever Joker is involved. Afterall, he doesn't know what villain is thinking inside of his head. And he had no plans to know either.

Joker frowned and looked at them in frustration.

"I didn't even have the needed information yet! How did you bypass all the securities anyway? It took me 5 hours to be here! 5‼" Joker said as he pouted, which was very creepy.

"It's no concern of you." Batman growled. He really doesn't want to tell Joker the reason since he also doesn't know. He just can't say that a stranger help them for no apparent reason at all. Or did he?

"Looks like you're never going to be successful Joker. Not that you will be successful in begin with, in fishing out information from us." a man beside Joker who was tied up said. He was really bruised and it was clear to say that he was already tortured by his hostage.

Joker punched the man but said man only smirked even though he was dripping blood on his nose.

"All of us are loyal to the core. We will never give you information that might damage the Vongola or its reputation." The man added.

"Shut up!" Joker said as he punched the man again. The man was very badly beaten but it looks like he was already used to it.

"Stop it right now, Joker!" Superman said. He really didn't want the man to get more hurt then he already was.

"Make me!" Joker replied back.

The three people readied themselves for a fight. But just before they could start the fight, the man stopped them.

"If you ever destroyed anything here which could lead me to signing more paperworks then I'm so going to kill you even if you are heroes and villains once I'm free from this!" the man said as he gave the trio a very scary glare. The glare gave them the shivers though they hid it pretty well.

"Are you worried about more paperwork than your life?" Superman couldn't help but ask. The others were thinking of this as well. The fact that a man valued the paperworks more than his life was a bit disconcerting.

"I saw half of the paperworks that had been delivered to the Decimo. It gave me a trauma and had scarred me for the life not to mention, one of his guardian's antics led me to stay in the asylum for 3 whole months." The man said frustratingly.

**'Poor guy.'** was the only thought that had run through Superman's mind.

"No wonder you didn't get crazy with me and with my methods." Joker said while frowning.

"Believe me when I say this. One guardian can make you crazy already. Two can make you permanently insane. All seven of them could send you to the mental asylum for eternity!" the man said as he clutched his head in desperation as he was remembering something traumatizing which he probably was. It also didn't help much to the poor man that he can hear someone shouting EXTREMEs.

Everyone in the Vongola Family especially those in the upper echelon knew that EXTREMEs belongs to the loud-mouthed sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. This was one reason why he always makes sure that this base will always be on tip top shape. He never wanted any of the guardians coming here. All of them are very insane. No one except maybe the Vongola Decimo is sane. How he could keep his sanity with all of his guardians would be forever be a mystery to him.

"God! When will these stupid EXTREME shouting ends! It's not like he'll be coming here! I'm going to go insane if he comes!" he shouted as he tried to cover his ears to block the horrid sounds.

"Those EXTREME shouts are making me annoyed." Joker complained.

"Oh no! So I wasn't hallucinating then?" the man said as if he was hit by a brick of realization.

The others looked at him weirdly. He was hallucinating?

"You know the guy?" Joker asked. Hey, maybe he can get some information from this.

The man just glared at them.

"I hate you all. Especially you stupid clown. Because of you, the upper Vongola must have been alerted already and is now sending one of the guardians here. Do you know how much effort I have to take just so to make sure that the base is in perfect condition? Just for the sake that they would not step a foot in this base!" the man said. He was really freaking out and the deranged look he was showing to the others was really starting to creep everyone out. Yes, even Joker who was a creep himself was also starting to get creeped out. Was this guardian really that bad that it makes this fearless young man into a deranged person?

If they had known of the guardians then the answer would be yes.

A hole was suddenly formed beside them and crumbled into dust as a loud shout of EXTREME echoed throughout the room.

"NOO‼! The wall‼" the man shouted in a horrified voice.

"Hello to the extreme, Alfero!" Ryohei shouted as he pumped his fist on the air.

Alfero just froze. His bangs covered his eyes and he was breathing hard.

Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale.

Alfero did this and when his bangs uncovered his eyes, he was a totally different person. He was now calm. Very calm.

Which really creeped the already creeped out trio.

"Hello as well, sun guardian." The man now named Alfero said in a very sudden calm manner. Too calm. It was as if his troubles before become non-existent which creeped the others again. Earlier, he was having a mental breakdown but now he was very calm.

Ryohei looked at his surroundings. Alfero was tied down on the rope with a clown beside him. There were other people. One of them was wearing some kind of mask while the other was not. Ryohei went deep into his thoughts…if the people were here then that means..

"Today is your Birthday, Alfero. Why didn't you seriously invited me?" Ryohei shouted.

If Alfero could move his hand, then he would do a massive face palm. Trust the sun guardian to forget about the mission and become his stupid self.

Batman and Superman couldn't help but gape at the new arrival's statement. He was an extreme fool if he could say something as impossible as that when the situation was very obvious. Their thoughts went back at the stranger's weird talk about everyone at the Vongola being insane which was now proving to be very true. You want to hear the reason? Well… First: This man, Alfero didn't even get scared at the many threats and torture he had with Joker but got reduced to whimpering cry baby when he heard one of the guardians coming? Then become eerily calm the next? Second: The man who was supposed to be a guardian here to save the man actually arrives by blasting a hole through the wall. After that, said guardian decided to conclude that everyone inside was celebrating a birthday party once he took a look at them. How did he come up with that anyway? One thing's for sure though, nothing could be normal again. Err…as normal as to them heroes.

**DATE CREATED: December 28, 2012**

**A/N: **Alright‼ Finally an update. Hey for those who were following me with all my story, did you notice my patter in updating? No? Then let me tell you! I am updating every two days! One chapter for each my story every two days‼ Haha..so for those who are waiting for the next update for my Lightning in Gakuen Alice, then wait for another two days! It will be updated. Promise! But I will probably stop when January 2 will come because my class will start in January 3…I think? But if it will not then I will stop updating every two days when Jan. 6 comes. Too bad huh? But it is still far.

Anyway, for those who love this story then I advise you to vote for this in my profile. I had a poll there and the first three would be my priority whenever I get home from school which is on Saturdays only. Yeah..one day.

Also, thanks so much for the reviews guys! I thought that not many people would love this! I really appreciate your reviews and I promise that I will try my best to finish this story and keep it interesting at the same time. I admit that I am having troubles with this already since Ryohei is a hard character to write and I really didn't watch Justice League but I will try my best and research on it.

BYE-BYE‼

FireRaven99: I really don't mind if I don't have many reviews. All I care is that I'm having fun with all my stories. If only I have much time. As for Spanner, I like him too. Don't worry, he'll be mention much in this story.

KINGREADER: Haha...thank you!

liaxing: Thanks! I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Soul of The World: haha...thank you!

Guest: Thank you.

Hibarilova18: Haha...thanks. Don't worry I will try my hardest in updating my chapters..

misteriosayuri: Here you go! Hope you like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own any of this. Just the plot and this disclaimer.**

_**Chapter 4: The Fall of Joker **_

Joker really didn't like where the situation was going. First, he had a hard time infiltrating the place. In fact, it actually took him two hours to find this branch's boss. Two hours! And when he did find him and finally capture the man after some intense fight, the man wouldn't spill a thing! Not even a teensy-weensy bit. Seriously, the man must be pretty much insane if he is that loyal to his boss. I mean come on, only a fool and those who are mentally insane can be that much loyal to a single person. It also didn't help his situation at all when his arch nemesis and his friend came inside the room without a single scratch. Err…well not as many as him. But anyway, it's so unfair! How did they come here without activating the traps? He can tell really that they didn't stumble on so many traps. The fact that they arrived without smoke on them was proof enough. He was about to fight them when suddenly his hostage became literally deranged and downside crazy. He knows that look very well. He was kind of disappointed though that the man was already broken. He knew the symptoms of one very well and this man was one hundred percent broken already. It also helped that the man admitted that he was sent to a mental asylum for 3 whole months. The guy must be really lucky to retain his sanity or what was left of it. Anyway, the guy kept blubbering for who-knows-how-long and he was really starting to get bored. He was tempted to use a duct tape on the man just to silence him but then suddenly stopped. Unfortunately though, it was replaced by these annoying EXTREME shouts coming outside. He wasn't the only ones who were annoyed by these though. His hostage complained to it as well but there was something akin to fear in it. It was like, his hostage wanted to deny everything related to those extreme shouts which was really annoying.

"Those extreme shouts are making me annoyed." Joker said but in reality he only wanted to see the man's reaction. He wasn't disappointed though. He grinned victoriously. He managed to make the man as pale as the ghost but was disappointed that the reason for it wasn't him. He really wondered what could scare his hostage that way. The answer came when the hole in the wall appeared making the man shriek. Honestly, it stung his ear so much. That was the most ear damaging shriek ever. When the smoke cleared, he saw a young man walked in and shouted so loud that he swore that he could become deaf if this continued on. Honestly, what were with these Vongola people anyway? Insane? Apparently yes since the white haired concluded that his hostage was having a birthday party after taking a good look at them. Joker growled at that though. What was he? A clown? He's supposed to be the most feared villain ever and the most insane one. No one is supposed to be more **that** insane than him. If they do become insane then it was supposed to be his fault and not another's. His pride wouldn't be trampled that easily. He glared at the white-haired teen with hatred.

"Why do you people keep interrupting me with my fun? First my arch nemesis and his friend, then you? Who the heck are you?" Joker growled as he was really pissed off of all these interruptions that he was having.

"What do you EXTREMELY mean, clown-man? Aren't you doing some of those EXTREME magic? That's what you are doing, right?" Ryohei said as he looked at them with calculating eyes. To him anyway.

"You know what? I'm really pissed right now. I am Joker, the most evil villain here in Gotham city and don't you dare compare me to some stupid magician. Also, clowns don't do magic! They do tricks!" Joker shouted as his strung of patience was almost snapping. Just looking at the white haired teen seems to piss him off for some reasons unknown. He was supposed to be doing the pissing not the other way around.

"Aren't those EXTREMELY the same?" Ryohei shouted making all the occupants flinch at the level of the tone.

It was this time that Joker finally did snapped.

"It's not the same!" Joker shouted and with that he dashed towards the white haired man and proceeded to kick his face to wipe that idiotic face of his. Unfortunately, though Ryohei was very capable of dodging the kick. He just moved his body to the right.

Joker knew what he was thinking at that time so he immediately changed his attack midway and proceeded to try to kick him again. Unfortunately, Ryohei was very quick so he was able to block the kick. After blocking the kick did Ryohei fought back.

"I EXTREMELY don't know what's going on. But if you EXTREMELY wanted to fight then you should have EXTREMELY said so!" Ryohei shouted as he went to his boxing stance.

"I don't care!" Joker shouted as he tried to use his sleeping gas to knock the guy out but unfortunately, Ryohei knew what he was going to do so he punched the can out of Joker's hand and gave the villain a hard punch that send him flying a few meters away. Joker almost fell unconscious but his reputation and pride wouldn't let him. The fact that he would be defeated by a loud mouthed idiot would be a serious blow to his pride and not to mention, his ego. The other villains here in Gotham City would never live it down.

"Why don't you just EXTREMELY stay unconscious clown-man! You are EXTREMELY strong! Join my unofficial EXTREME boxing club!" Ryohei shouted. Fortunately, the others had expected it since they had their hands covering their ears. Unfortunately, it really didn't help as the sound still manage to almost make them deaf. Almost.

"Over my dead body! Bwahaha!" Joker shouted then started to crack up. He had finally snapped and was now becoming slowly insane. Not that he was insane before, he just got more insane.

Alfero just looked at Joker sadly with a knowing face.

**'A guardian could really do that to you. I really do pity you right now as well.' **Alfero thought while giving Joker a pitying look.

Joker must have noticed the look since he scowled fiercely while giving a hard glare towards his supposed to be victim. He was not insane! He's just mad!

Ryohei remained oblivious at the quick glare Joker gave Alfero. It was to be expected. He wasn't really what you call bright. If you asked the others who are working with the Vongola, then they would give you the same answers.

Meanwhile, Batman and Superman were well aware of their surroundings. Meaning: they noticed the quick glare Joker gave to his supposed-to-be-victim; the man fighting with Joker and is winning; and the man besides them, the victim, giving Joker a sympathising look. Unfortunately, Superman's brain is still trying to comprehend the fact that there is a man who is as oblivious as a turtle and is now fighting Joker who is supposed to be hard to beat. Not to mention, that the idiot was winning. Batman, on the other hand, was still trying to get over the fact that his number one rival, the Vongola Corporation, is full of nutjobs. If they were as insane as Joker or more, then how the heck did they managed to usurp as the number one company of all. It was very hard to believe.

As this all was happening, nobody inside the room noticed a glint in a dark corner. Nobody knew that a camera that was invented by an inventor by the name of Spanner was recording the events. So, no one in the room knew that said inventor was watching the fight intensely as if he was watching an awesome show while eating popcorns.

"This is so much better than those cheap lying superhero shows. Vongola should've seen this!" Spanner mumbled.

"And what was I supposed to see, Spanner?" a familiar voice said making Spanner choke on some of his popcorns. Once he was done with his choking, he turned around only to see his boss, The Vongola Decimo, looking at him with amusement as one of his brows was raised.

"Well?" Tsuna asked. He still didn't look up the screen as seeing Spanner choke on his food was very entertaining to him. Yep. He's become a sadist. No surprise there. With Reborn as your tutor, anything is possible.

"V-Vongola! You scared me there." Spanner said once he was done on his choking.

"So, what is this you are saying about me should have seen this?" Tsuna asked as he was still oblivious at the screen. Afterall, Tsuna was thinking that Spanner was only watching a movie.

"You should really see this, Vongola." Spanner said and pointed a finger to the screen.

"EEXTRREEMMEEE‼" a voice that is somewhat very familiar to Tsuna echoed throughout their room. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition suddenly acted up. Why does he have a bad feeling today?

A sudden explosion was heard on the screen followed by several crashing.

Tsuna suddenly paled.

Spanner smiled sheepishly.

"Explain." Tsuna said as he stared coldly at Spanner with his very angry orange eyes.

Spanner gulped.

"Well you see, Shoichi noticed that the Gotham Branch Vongola was infiltrated by one of the cities' villain by the name of Joker. Shoichi then called Ryohei to deal with the mess but before he got there, two superheroes had arrived. When Ryohei got there, well…let's just say that there were some misunderstandings and because of this Joker is now attacking you sun guardian." Spanner replied. He intentionally left the part that he gave an untested device to the heroes. Well, he still valued his life after all no matter how many people said that he has absolute no self preservation.

Tsuna wanted to ask more as his Hyper Intuition told him that he didn't tell the whole thing but another sound of explosion really managed to effectively divert his attention to the screen. What he saw there really made him pale.

"We have to stop this." He said in a sudden calm voice.

"Okay." Spanner said albeit sadly. He was beginning to have fun too. Too bad. But then since the Decimo now is interfering then that would mean that things would be bound to get more interesting. Oh what fun it would be. And with that in thought he refilled his popcorn and got ready with the video.

Batman was staring at the wreckage and destruction in pure awe and disbelief. Never had he seen this much of destruction in mere minutes. Everything was broken and some of the machine was set in fire too. Though how they did that remains a mystery. He looked beside him and noticed that the branch boss was looking at the fight calmly. He was so calm that Batman couldn't help but question the man's mentality. Again.

"Batman, shouldn't we stop this? The building would be destroyed if this keeps up." Superman whispered from his left.

"Yeah, we should." Batman agreed but before they could even tool a step towards them a chilling voice stopped them.

"Stop." The voice said.

"Decimo!" Alfero shouted then suddenly bowed his head and tried to kneel from his place. "Welcome to the Vongola Gotham Branch." He added.

"Ah! Decimo!" Ryohei shouted then kneeled totally forgetting that he was supposed to be fighting someone right now.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Joker growled as he tried to punch Ryohei though he was totally immobile when the punch was caught.

"What the-" Joker said in shock.

Ryohei continued to ignore him.

**'Decimo?'** Superman and Batman thought.

A screen who miraculously survived from the fight flickered to life. When it became clear they saw a brunette haired teen with orange eyes looking at them coldly. It was clear to say that the man in the screen was pissed.

Ryohei silently gulped.

Oh they are so dead.

**DATE CREATED: MAY 20, 3013**

**A/N: **Well, that's that. Sorry if there are some wrong grammars or spelling. I did my best but unfortunately, my eyes hurt too much since I didn't get any proper sleep for 3 days straight. Sorry as well for the very late and slow update but it is really hard to type nowadays since I am always busy in the night and believe me, the night is my **only **free time. Anyway, for those who would like to know which story I am working on or what story I am currently being obsessed in writing then you're welcome to visit my lj profile. Haha..made that one when I was bored one time. Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews, favourites, and follows you made. It really motivated me to start typing this story even if I had another 17 stories to type (blame my stupid imagination on this one).

BTW: For those who like my story, A Guardian Amongst Demons, well…all I could say is that, I totally finished writing that on my paper last month! I'm now writing the sequel since you really liked it so much. Hope that you would also like it. Oh yeah, and for Facts about Gokudera, well, I'm starting to type another chapter. Really loved your reviews on that one.

Hibarilova18: Me too..I'm also concerned with his mentality but he wouldn't be Ryohei if he isn't this crazy.

Soul of The World: Sorry if I am slow on this one. Really busy with watching the KHR anime again. Haha…Anyway, I hope that this is long for you already. My eyes really hurt in typing this and I really don't know if this is good. Hadn't revised it yet since my head really hurts with the lack of sleep.

Fi Suki Saki:Haha..we're totally the same! I really don't know much about the Justice League so I am really nervous if the characters there are kind of OOC. Anyway, I'm glad you find this funny.

Daffodil Moon: Me too.

HakumeiTwinBlade: haha.. really?

charm13insomnia: Don't worry. I wouldn't abandon my story. I'm just naturally slow with the updating thingy.

Guest: Sorry about that. I was just too busy at that time.

animestar411: Sorry I really don't know how to send it to you since it is still on the papers. And if I do scan it...well, it can't be read since my writing isn't really what you can call legible.

darkreverie13: This is still active. Hope that you would like this. I wasn't really in my mind when I was typing this so I'm sure there are some wrong grammars and spellings.


End file.
